bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao
Zhao is the captain of the Research Department of The Departments. Zhao is an enchantress and she belongs to a royal family of emchantresses in Mainland China. She is one of the pioneer members of the said organization and is very intelligent in creating the innovations of The Departments. She, together with Urahara, The Daydreamer and the members of the 3rd Department have created a lot of breakthrough inventions in their history. She is also one person who acheved Bankai through the hardest way created by the Daydreamer. She has developed a love interest with her lieutenant Hayden. Appearance She is also another beautiful character with long, sleek, dark-orange hair, fair height, small black and chinky eyes. Zhao is white in complexion and has curvaceous body, and fair stance. Zhao also wears a good smile everytime. Zhao wears a fitted, shinigami uniform with a short skirt that reaches below her knees. She wears a standard belt which was elegantly tied to her side. She also wears a sleek white haori which was designed to look like a lab coat. Her haori still has the 3rd department insignia behind her haori and verticaly designed in front. Zhao wears her zanpaktou on her right hip, under her haori. Personality She is a very soft spoken woman who always smile and loves to play around, even at work. She is somewhat happy-go-lucky, and always have happy jive and energy. She is also famous for having the most boisterous and funny laugh even at the corniest events. She loves having a good time with friends and loves going out. Zhao also spends a lot of time either in the lab, or in the bathroom. But even with such attitude, she is determined to finish her inventions and she makes them easily. She is somewhat childlike and acts like a child with a new toy after she invented something. Her serious side on the other hand is very serious either. Zhao becomes ferocious and ruthless when angered, if she becomes way too serious in inventing a particular object, she spends days focused on it and guarantees perfect results. From her serious side, she easily reverts back to her jolly side. Zhao's childish acts were seen in her affair with Hayden. She is easily touched and smiles at simple moments, but becomes seductive and ferocious at times. History Zhao is a princess of an Enchantress kingdom in Mainland China. But due to her childish acts, she was often scolded and forced to act refine. She ran away and lived in the country where the Daydreamer is. There, she met Katrina and they became best friends with her and their other acquaintances, and later introduced to the Daydreamer. She agreed to be a shinigami through only "trip" and no particular reason. Zhao also learned bankai in mere hours through the dangerous way that the Daydreamer created. She survived it and was then able to achieve bankai and soon master it. When The Departments was built, she was immediately appointed as the captain. Inventions Memory Replacement Device: '''Zhao has created a memory replacement device that The Departments use. They come in variants; smoke-type, injectable, and a missile type. The memory that would be remembered by the target is random on default, but she could manipulate the memory that the target would perceive through a process done in their laboratory. *Smoke type: 'Acts similar to those in Soul Society, but is a simple stick with a button that releases the smoke upon pressing. The smoke could hardly affect those with very high reiatsu, such as seated officers, but is highly effective at weaker targets *Injectable: ''Comes in an injection. It acts upon injection into the bloodstream and the effect is just the same as the other memory replacement device, but is more powerful and would change the memories even of those higher than captain class. *''Missile Type: ''This memory replacement device affects a very wide range. It explodes a large cloud of smoke which seeps deep into small areas, affecting everyone that absorbs it, even captain classes. The device is very hard to produce, therefore use is very much limited for emergency situations Mothership: '''Zhao also plays a big part upon the construction and maintenance of the Mothership. '''Microscopic Monitoring device: '''Zhao created the monitoring device that is so small, it requires a microscope to be seen. The device monitors all locations, reiatsu details, shikai, bankai releases, and a lot of details about an objects movement. It is often hidden beneath the skin of an unordained member, or those with suspicious moves. The device is inserted by zhao oftenly without the target even knowing it. Removing it is automatic upon her signal of self destruct. Powers & Abilities '''Genius Intellect: Even with her childish attributes, she is genius especially in creating different breakthrough inventions. She is also able to create effective battle plans against enemies evn when the advantage is on the enemy. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Zhao's spiritual pressure is immense, but unlike other reiatsu releases, her reiatsu feels smooth and light, but you could sense it miles and miles away when she releases much of it. Her seiatsu is not as destructive as others but it's area of existence and it's depth is massive. *'Master Scientist/Inventor:' As the head of the Third Department, Zhao is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. *'Master Chemist:' Being the current head and captain of the Research Department, Zhao has otherwise been shown to be an adept chemist. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Zhao's character in fighting with swords is playful. Giving taunts and jokes; but she effectively fights. She could fight even the best fighters in Seiretei. She fights with elegance and smoothness, but with remarkable speed, accuracy and power. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Another specific skill of Zhao is her Hand-to-hand combat skill. Again, she is playful in fighting, going all around the enemy, laughing and taunting. She moves and uses the environment like a professional acrobat with exemplary skills. her speed and tactics furthermore elevate her hand-to-hand combat abilities. '''Shunpo Master: Zhao has mastered shunpo during her captain training after she was appointed captain. Kidou Master: '''Zhao has achieved a perfect score in her kidou proficiency test. She has the ablility to use any number of kidou in near-perfect efficiency and power. Zanpaktou Her zanpaktou's name is not revealed. Sealed state It resembles a normal katana with curved blade and spiral kilt. '''Shikai : '''Her shikai command is "Blow". Upon release, her zanpaktou's blade turns straight and it's spiral hilt grows bigger and turns vertical, creating a hand guard. : '''Shikai special ability : Zhao is able to manipulate wind. *: She could cut an object hundred of meters away by throwing a slicing wave of wind towards it. she could also create a very powerful gush of wind capable of throwing huge objects away. *: Zhao could also create a barrier made of swirling air. *: Zhao has also shown the ability to fly in her shikai due to manipulation of wind. Bankai: upon stating bankai, the blade of her zanpaktou vanishes into air. Strong winds then blow all around them, until a tornado appears in front of her. : Zhao could make the tornado massive but she refuses for it causes "too much damage". The tornado throws dozens of cutting gush of wind all over the area, similar to her shikai special ability, but with greater force and speed. The cutting power of the wind would be too powerful even for other captains. The tornado also sucks everything near it, and not only shaking whatever it sucks, but shreds it with the swirling, cutting wind, "just like a giant blender." the Daydreamer once stated. Enchantress Abilities Zhao has these abilities as an enchantress, but she does not use them due the daydreamer's restrictions. She could also use them professionally as an elder enchantress. '''Telepathy: '''As an enchantress she has the ability to communicate with other enchantress through their minds. it require not much focus and could be used with ease. '''Disintegration: '''Like other enchantress, she could disintegrate her body to leaf-like projectiles which could move like it was being blown by the wind. She could not attack in this state and could still be injured if the projectiles were cut, rendering her vulnerable. Her projectiles were colored white. '''Body Alteration: '''She also has the ability to manipulate the way she looks, such as the lenght of her hair, the color and look of her eyes, the lenght of her nails and turning her teeth into fangs and her ears to pointed ones. '''Enchanced Learning Ability: '''Every enchantress learns at a very fast rate. Achieving abilities that usually take years in months or even days. '''Animal Morphing: '''Zhao was able to transform to a swallow. In such form, she keeps most of her abilities, although their effect is greatly diminished.